In the field of the industry of shooting sports, machines for launching targets are well known. A plurality of models of target launchers exist and in numerous cases, the accuracy of the ejection of the target is not required. In particular, this is often the case for target launchers having mobility in rotation. For these apparatuses, the machine for launching targets only needs a launch plate, a launch arm and optionally a guide element for guiding the target.
However, when the target launchers are stationary, the repeatability of the trajectories is more often required. For example, for Olympic disciplines or for sporting clays, the repetition of a trajectory by a launcher is crucial for allowing fair competition. Indeed, in these disciplines, it is desired to evaluate competitors solely on their shooting skills. Thus, there must be no discrimination between the competitors through targets that are more or less difficult to hit or have a variable trajectory.
These stationary machines thus integrate, for example, a mobile stop and a guide element.
The main function of the mobile stop is to maintain the target against the launch arm via a return spring. Maintaining the target on the launch arm allows the impacts capable of breaking the target during the sudden acceleration of the arm for the ejection of the target to be prevented.
Also, the rolling of the target in contact with the mobile stop and the launch arm allows the target to be pressed against the guide element.
This solution, is effective when the contour of the target is perfectly smooth, and the launch plate is perfectly dry. Indeed, when the launch plate and/or the contour of the target have increased adhesion, for example like in the presence of water on the launch plate, the target is not positioned against the guide element. This therefore modifies the expected trajectory of the target.
There is therefore a demand for improving the precision of the ejection of a target by a machine for launching targets.
The invention allows all or part of the current technical disadvantages to be overcome.